The invention relates to a nozzle arrangement for supplying at least one fluid additive into a storing compartment of a textiles treatment apparatus, to a fluid supply arrangement for supplying the additive, and to a textiles treatment apparatus having a nozzle arrangement and/or a fluid supply arrangement.
EP 1 441 060 A1 discloses a tumble dryer having one or two injection units arranged in proximity of the loading door of the dryer to inject an additive like water steam, a cleaning detergent, a fragrance or a disinfectant into a rotatable drum. It is proposed to reduce, stop or reverse the airflow through the drum to optimize the efficiency of the injected additive. The amount of additive to be supplied by the injection units into the drum is adjusted by a dosing unit.